


Maskmana ships Ramenzo #1

by nolongervoid



Series: Holy ramenzo [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: //pokes nonexistent ramenzo fandom, BURN IT, Coming Out, GAHHH, I hate it, Kinda, M/M, Oop, Tagging on mobile is hell, and what mama says goes, bc im uncreative, but theres abit, cant believe i can still Write, here ya go, i dont Love this but it exists so, its basically accurate tho, jkjk we cryptid but we exist, magical writing juice, maskmana is ramens dad bc mama said so, not much actual Ramenzo, okay anyway, sooo, title stolen from hubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: Ramen and Kaizo get back to TAPOPSY'all wanted a sequel so have some father-son interaction uwu
Relationships: Kapten Kaizo | Captain Kaizo/Manramen, Manramen & Maskmana
Series: Holy ramenzo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Maskmana ships Ramenzo #1

The operation at the speakeasy was a smashing success. Koko Ci congratulates them as they stagger off the ship (an hour late- but everyone was so proud they didn't question it), Tarung notes their efficiency, and Nut steps out of his workshop to celebrate the functionality of his patented cloaking system.

Fang probably would have loved the attention had he been in his place, but Kaizo is rather overwhelmed and slightly irritated. He nods respectfully as Ramen discusses the advanced technology with Nut, but soon his patience is wearing thin and he finds himself wishing they had stayed in that spaceship just a little longer. That's even after Ramen messed with their route to give them a bit more time alone together.

Ramen can sense his frustration and softens without breaking the flow of his conversation with Nut. One of the advantages of wearing a mask is his eyes are concealed, so it's a lot harder to read his expression. Kaizo is a special case because they've known each other so long, and, though he knows Kaizo doesn't like to bring it up, intimately, they have their own unique sort of empathetic bond. No one knows except  _ maybe _ his father- but Maskmana rarely discusses the Emotional aspect of his trainees, so he doesn't quite count.

At this moment he assumes that Kaizo is dreading going back to his quarters and resting, only to wake up the next morning and deal with the obnoxious disturbances of his brother and his friends. They're really not that bad but Kaizo has a short temper and shorter patience.

He's also been sneaking a lot of glances at Ramen after Koko Ci and Tarung left for their own affairs. Ramen waits until Nut has finished interrogating him on the quality of the sound system, restraining the urge to laugh right there because  _ if they only knew _ , then finally turns to Kaizo after Nut has gone back to his work.

"You aren't going to go back to your room?"

"I will…" Kaizo frowns.

Ramen shrugs, looking around. "Well what else are we supposed to do. Rest up, eh?"

Kaizo doesn't move and Ramen feels a twinge of satisfaction and amusement at his hesitance.  _ Just say it… _

"Are you planning to tell anyone about this?" Kaizo finally asks.

"Mm about what?"

"You know…" Kaizo gestures vaguely, flushing a bit out of awkwardness. Ramen silently cackles.  _ He's precious. _

"That you love me?" Ramen offers, and Kaizo freezes. "That I love you?" He takes Kaizo's hands into his own as the other tries to look away and swings their arms slightly.  _ "That we love each other and you finally admitted it?" _

Kaizo pulls his hands away and turns around. Ramen waits silently, and, sure enough, Kaizo slowly turns back around to face him, glaring.

"Yes. That. I admitted it. Now are you going to parade it around the whole station? We can't just hold hands like that- what's your father going to say?"

Ramen blinks twice. "So let me get this straight- when  _ I _ mention my dad's ambiguous and unpredictable reaction, it's cause for you to run away. But when  _ you _ do it, I'm supposed to give an answer?"

Kaizo scowls. "It's relevant now that we're actually here. I mean, it's not like we can go around doing couple-y things without your father's permission. It's  _ his _ station."

"Just so we're on the same page," Ramen breaks into a grin, "you want his approval so you can go back to kissing my face off all you want, eh?"

The reaction is instantaneous. Kaizo's face is hidden behind the most perfect blush and it takes every bit of self-restraint in Ramen not to grab his cheeks and kiss him all over his face. Instead he smirks and waits for Kaizo to come up with a response that'll save his own dignity. After a while, he's calmed down enough to set his expression, as close to neutral and indifferent as he can salvage at this point.

"Well, I'm going back to my quarters. Come join me later, if you're interested." And he's off.

Ramen is left gaping. That was...a surprise. His expected reply was considerably more tsundere, but Ramen doesn't mind this either. It's refreshing and just slightly entertaining to see Kaizo inviting him for once instead of overwhelmingly pushing him away. 

A little while making out in a spaceship really changes a person, huh.

-

Kaizo just about has a heart attack when he steps out of the bathroom only to see Ramen sprawled out over his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You said it yourself:  _ 'come join me later' _ \- who am I to deny?" Ramen shrugs casually.

"I didn't mean to invite yourself in and lay on my bed while I was in the bathroom!" Kaizo wraps the towel a little closer around himself and Ramen laughs. "What?"

"We've known each other for so many years and you're still awkward about it? How many times have we changed in front of each other- remind me."

Kaizo flushes slightly. "You're sitting on my clothes."

Ramen moves slightly, noticing the comfort wear. "Oh, these?" He picks them up and tosses the bundle. 

Kaizo catches it with one hand, the towel loosening under his lessened grip. He clears his throat and watches Ramen. Ramen stares back. Kaizo sighs, accepting his defeat, and Ramen leans back against the wall as he turns around to put his clothes on, dropping the towel to the floor.

He turns back around when he's done- Ramen's expression unchanged. "What?"

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Kaizo flushes. "It's different now…" he says, but doesn't go on.

"What's different?"

Kaizo doesn't say anything, so Ramen stands up and steps forward, taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger, and lifting it so Kaizo is looking straight at him.

"You've got nothing to hide, baby," Ramen whispers softly, leaning close. Kaizo tenses and glances away, fumbling. "I told you in the ship, before, too. The moment I laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful thing to ever exist in the entire universe. And I've never thought anything otherwise since then."

Ramen smiles fondly and Kaizo is really blushing now. "Yeah but-"

"Don't hide it," Ramen cuts him off firmly but gently, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls away to look at his eyes. "Do you need me to sing the song again?"

Kaizo's eyes widen and he snaps back to attention. "No-"

_ "Every breath you take, every move you make-" _

"Ramen, no, I-"

_ "Oh, can't you see-" _

"Ramen  _ stop it _ you  _ know _ I ha-"

It's too late: Ramen's taken ahold of his hands again and is pulling him in and turning in a little circle, singing and ignoring his protests. There's no music behind them this time but it's the same feeling- it's like they're in a bubble all to themselves. Just the two of them and the rest of the world disappear-

There's a sharp knock at the door to pop the bubble at once, and they spring apart to stare at it.

"Ramen? Ramen, are you in there?"

Kaizo and Ramen turn to stare at each other, their eyes widening as they recognize the voice.

" _ D-dad _ ?" Ramen clears his throat to eliminate the squeaky rasp. He leans forward to open the door, and Kaizo steps back.

Maskmana just stands there for a few moments, watching them. They stare back with mild apprehension. He studies them, their positions, expressions, attire, before turning to Ramen. "I watched the mission recordings. I was planning to discuss them- if you're free that is. I would hate to be interrupting anything…"

Ramen can't analyze his father's voice but he shakes his head. "No, it's nothing, anyway. I'll be right there."

Maskmana nods and turns to go. Ramen gives Kaizo one last look before following him out the door.

Kaizo watches them go before slamming the door closed and throwing himself on the bed to bury his face in a pillow.

-

"Tea?"

Ramen shakes his head, refusing the offer, and Maskmana puts the teapot back down. His father slides his cup towards himself, holding it without drinking from it.

"I watched the mission recording," Maskmana starts, immediately cutting to the chase. "You performed admirably. That was quite a show you put up there."

Ramen nods. His father is well-accustomed to his dramatic style. He's never minded it- unless it got in the way of something. Which it usually doesn't.

"It  _ was _ a show, wasn't it?" Maskmana goes on conversationally.

Ramen pauses. "Sorry?"

Maskmana makes an indistinguishable noise. "You with the Captain- I presume it was quite the theatrical act."

Ramen is silent. What's he supposed to say to that?  _ "Well, yeah, it was just going hey what if we played Bonnie and Clyde except it wasn't a play haha jkjk...unless we actually ended up having feelings for each other after all that we've been suppressing for who knows how long that we couldn't dare to expose because you've always told us what's risky in this line of work--" _

Maskmana snaps his fingers in front of his face and Ramen jerks out of his imaginary dialogue. He gives an expectant  _ "hm?" _

Ramen swallows. "Uh, well, it was a pretty classy sequence, I guess…"

Maskmana sighs impatiently. "Are you going to make me ask this directly? It's only for your own reduced awkwardness."

"Uhh…?"

"You and the Captain- what's going on?" 

Ramen freezes and Maskmana clearly senses it because he immediately leans forward. "Tell me everything." 

Ramen sweats and silently apologizes to Kaizo in advance. "Well, uh, see...where do I start..."

Maskmana points to him. "You like him?"

Ramen gapes, then closes his mouth, swallows, and nods. His father retracts his hand and raises his cup. "Called it!" 

Ramen stares nervously, so he goes on,

"How long?"

Ramen briefly wonders what to answer to that. "I don't really remember but…honestly, the first time I met him."

Maskmana makes a gesture of triumph and Ramen is still confused as ever. "W-why do you ask..?"

Maskmana all but cackles behind his mask. "And Kaizo- does he feel the same?"

Ramen nods slowly and he can physically sense his father grinning even though he can't see his mouth. Maskmana lifts his hand and motions to something, somewhere- someone? "Fang! Enter," he commands.

Ramen watches, nonplussed, as the door opens and Fang appears, stepping inside. "What is it, Admiral?"

Maskmana motions for him to come closer until he's right next to him, then whispers in his ear. Despite the mask between them, Fang can clearly hear him, though Ramen can't. He studies the junior member's expressions. He raises an eyebrow, his eyes widen in surprise, he pulls away to stare for a moment before listening in again.

Maskmana finally releases him and Fang turns to watch Ramen carefully.

"You're my future brother-in-law, huh?"

Ramen nods. "Do you accept me?"

Fang pretends to think it over for a moment. "No PDA, no loud noises at night, and don't hurt him- or else he'll take it out on me."

The blond nods in agreement and offers him a salute. "Ay, thanks bro."

Fang grins and returns it. Now that he can finally relax, Ramen is back to his casual language and demeanor. He turns to his father.

"You're okay with it, then?"

Maskmana shakes his head, sending Ramen for a brief loop. "You have no idea how worried I was that you'd turn out to be straight-"

Ramen all but snorts. "After those dance lessons? I think your gaydar is broken, old man."

Maskmana laughs, really laughs. "When's the wedding?"

"Not for a while," Ramen tells him. "But someday- soon, hopefully."

Fang coughs. " _ Not too soon _ ."

Maskmana dismisses him. "Good to know that I can look forward to having a son-in-law. I've been waiting for this. Now you go," he says, before Ramen can question his last statement, "you've got a princess, er,  _ bunny _ waiting for you."

Fang chokes again but Ramen ignores him, standing up from his seat and giving them both one final salute before all but sprinting back to Kaizo's room.

He stops midway through the corridor. Or maybe, just to mess with Kaizo a bit, he won't tell him. Not for a little while, anyway. Just to enjoy Kaizo's fear of being exposed and tease him a bit longer.

Then again, he thinks, glancing back to see Fang exiting Maskmana's quarters, that would be a charade to keep up. Why bother? Ramen stops him.

"Are you going to tell your brother or should I?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you two have been shipping us behind our backs for who knows how long-"

"It wasn't that long!" Fang protests. "Your dad is the one who dragged me into it, anyway. I don't wanna know who my brother has the hots for! Just let me live my life in peace?"

Ramen laughs and lets him go. He briefly wonders if he could bribe Fang into loosening some of his conditions. A red carrot donut for PDA, maybe…but first-

He runs through the hallway, crashing open Kaizo's door and scaring the living daylights out of his lover before covering him from head to toe with more kisses than they can count.

And then takes a picture of his blushing face afterwards, just for fun. Kaizo swears he hates him but they both know that's not true. They love each other, and the rest of the world now knows it too.

As it rightfully should be.


End file.
